A computer network is a collection of computers and other hardware interconnected by communication channels that allow sharing of resources and information. Communication protocols define the rules and data formats for exchanging information in a computer network. Clients on a computer network can be configured to request resources (e.g., webpages, data) from servers inside and outside of the network.